


1:54 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although the area under the bed was empty, flashbacks of Unity abusing Amos haunted him.





	1:54 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Although the area under the bed was empty, flashbacks of Unity abusing Amos haunted him for hours.

THE END


End file.
